1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to devices, systems, and processes useful as gate latches.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
While caring for beef cattle, one must open and close gates many times each day. Chains are used to secure the gates. Some chains extend from the gate, around a post and back to the gate, while others go from the gate to an eyebolt on the post. Some of the chains have a spring closed hook on the end, while others fit into a slotted plate to keep them in place. The chains are durable, inexpensive, and provide good security.
A disadvantage of using chains is that sometimes both hands are required to open the gate, and usually both hands are required to secure the gate closed. This makes it necessary to put down and pick up a bucket or bale that is being carried through the gate. Another problem is that the chains and hooks are difficult to manipulate when wearing heavy winter gloves. This extra effort and time would not be necessary if the right kind of gate latch was available.
A search of gate latches available on the market showed that most were not strong enough for large animal gates. The gate latches that were most suitable for these needs were quite expensive and still had some disadvantages.
It became an object to develop a better gate latch; ideal for farm gates confining large animals. The design goals were:
Strong enough to withstand the force of a 2,000 pound animal leaning on the gate.
Able to maintain a strong connection between the gate and the post if the gate was bent or the post pulled away from the gate.
No pointed of narrow edges extending out from the gate or post that could injure an animal or worker.
A latch opening mechanism that could be easily opened with one hand covered by a heavy winter glove, but not likely to be opened by animal activity.
A latch opening mechanism positioned so that the hand opening the latch was already in a position to control the movement of the gate.
Easy to manufacture; to make the final cost lower than the current heavy duty gate latches on the market.
Easy to install on round or flat wood posts, metal tube posts, metal tube gates, and flat wood gates.
Applicable to different gate installations (gates closing against the post, left or right, and gates swinging past the post to open in and out).
Self-latching when the gate closed.